


Thank You Very Much

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a fanart, F/M, Ghira Belladonna - Freeform, Ghira x Kali, Kali Belladonna - Freeform, Kali x Ghira, Past Fic, Young Ghira, Young Kali, a fic about Ghira and Kali meeting, the Belladonnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Past fic. A young Ghira Belladonna has just been promoted to the rank of Captain, and his first mission is to subdue a crew of bandits terrorizing a village near Vacuo. Along the way he meets a stunning young beauty named Kali.





	Thank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> Ghira and Kali are my favorite RWBY parents, so I wrote them a meeting fic. I hope we get some backstory on the two of them one of these days.

The small village in the northeast of Vacuo had been suffering a significant bandit problem. The White Fang's current leader had finally had it with the raids and sent a small dispatch of troops to the village to eradicate the problem. Leading this ragtag crew was Ghira Belladonna. He'd only recently reached his rank of Captain, and this was his first mission at the lead. He was still of a relatively low rank, but he had a small command now, and that was nothing to sneeze at, was it?

  
Belladonna and his small brigade, about ten capable fighters altogether, arrived and occupied the village for a few nights. They'd received intelligence of a planned raid there and made the scene shortly before that date. They'd made certain not to make their presence obvious, arriving at the local inn in a few small installments.

  
A woman had caught Ghira's eye at the market the day of the expected raid: petit with jet black hair and fluffy cat ears atop her head. And Dust, did she have a body! He eyed her intently as she purchased a basket of fruits and vegetables. She nibbled on an apple as the shopkeep sorted all her items.

  
"So those bandits are destroying my profits, Kali!" The woman with the long grey hair told the apple of Ghira's eye.

  
"I hope something's done about all this soon enough! I hear all those men that arrived a few days ago were White Fang, and that they had information on when the next robbery would be. If so, maybe they'll get the drop on those bastards and our misery will be finished!" She sighed, one of her cat ears twitching as a breeze blew over it.

  
Ghira caught the scent of her hair on the wind, taking in the smell of wildflowers and sandalwood.

  
"Well, I hope whoever you got that from knows what they're saying. I'm sure tired of being robbed all the time! One week they even demolished all my cabbages!"

  
"Oh Dust, not the cabbages!!" Kali gasped, halfway joking.

  
"I KNOW! No one can make stew without them!" The shopkeep chortled. "Kali, you're all right! Can't believe you haven't found yourself a man yet!"

  
"Nothing but boys this far out, I'm afraid." Kali shook her head as she paid for her things. So she was single. Interesting. Maybe he'd chat her up sometime. Probably not, seeing as he was usually all business, but who knew?

  
The raid was supposed to be tonight. The ten soldiers posted up around the inn, looking out for anything suspicious. One of Ghira's subordinates noticed a small crew advancing on the village. He gave the signal, and the rest of them were on the scene. Ghira saw one of the scoundrels draw a weapon and ordered them taken down.

  
That fiend fell down, and the others realized they were being watched. Ghira's men descended upon them, surrounding the lot and easily subduing them all.

  
"Is this all of you?" Ghira demanded. One of them made a derisive noise, earning himself a gigantic fist to the face. "Answer me!"

  
"They would put the White Fang on us! Yeah, you've got us all!" Another bandit answered. Belladonna's crew led the bandits toward the village, locking up the thieves. The village's chief threw them all a celebration for ridding them of the raiders. There were bonfires held, food prepared, and music and dancing filled the night.

  
A few of the women performed a ceremonial dance, and Ghira recognized one of them as the beauty from the market. She seemed to notice him about the time he noticed her, and she gave him eyes. She also stepped her dance game up, soon outperforming her fellow dancers.

  
"Ooh, the kitty broad's making eyes at Belladonna!" One of his soldiers bragged, laughing through her beak and lightly punching the boss in the shoulder.

  
"Aye, she's making moves at him, too, from where I can see!" Another chimed in between drinks from a flagon of ale, his tail whipping around to wipe the excess drink off his face.

  
"Go talk to her, Boss. Put those gigantic hands on her, maybe. We all know you can dance like a shaking tree. She needs to find out, am I right?" The first soldier announced, the rest of them cheering on their enormous captain. Ghira laughed them all off, but he could hardly take his eyes off her. The way her body swayed to the music, her shadow dancing in the firelight.

  
He decided he would go talk to her. "Go get her, Belladonna!" His men cheered for him.

  
She winked at him as he approached.

  
"My village surely thanks you and your men for dealing with those awful bandits." She told him as she continued dancing, nary missing a beat or a step.

  
"The White Fang works tirelessly to keep the peace, ma'am. We're happy to help any way we can." Ghira recited, trying hard to loosen up a bit.

  
"So, Captain Belladonna, is it? I saw you making eyes at me... Now, now. Don't be shy. Would you like to dance with me?"

  
"I would love to. Call me Ghira, though. And what should I call you?" He replied, extending one gargantuan hand toward her.

  
"Kali will be perfect," she told him as she took his hand. The song changed, and the two of them danced together. She dipped and twisted with the greatest of ease, her body like a music note. Ghira only hoped he didn't step on her toes, as his huge panther feet could do untold damage. He was an excellent dancer, but he had never danced with a partner; only tribal dances alone or with a large group.

  
He seemed to be doing well enough, seeing as Kali made no protest and didn't move to dance with anybody else. As long as she enjoyed herself, so would he. Gods, she was beautiful.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Thank You Very Much' by Hey Ocean!
> 
> I don't remember who made the fanart, but this was based on a fan comic of villagers throwing a celebration for Ghira and his men after they rid their village of bandits, and Kali and some other villagers danced around a fire. Whoever made that fanart, thanks so much!


End file.
